World of Speech
by CorPrivusInAeternum
Summary: At Wammy's, a teenage girl named Speak  new character , tries to find out how the great detective L looks and sketch his face. However, she finds out, not everything-or everyone is common when L himself visits her at Wammy's.


Author's Note

Me: Hello! Thanks for checking out my Death Note fanfiction! This is my first one, so I hope you like it! Oh and please-

Mello: Pssh, why would anyone read this (me: *glare*), oh well it's actually okay, she did give me chocolate…

Near: …Mello is too weak-minded, o well. I won't ruin the story with an early review, so I'll just say this-

Me: *shoves Mello an Near away* eheeh srry bout that! Anyway so I put my own character in the story okay, her name is Speak, and, well you'll just havta read more!

Near: *pops out of hidden doorway* By the way, UltimateFangirl13 does not own Death Note!

Me: Get back in there! * pushes into doorway* Anyway, hope you like it!

* * *

><p><span>The World of Speech<span>

Chapter 1: Speak

"_A small group of children crowded around a plain white laptop. All but three. A silver-haired boy in pajamas crouched down, playing with what seemed to be plain white puzzle. On the other side of the room a angry-looking, older boy munched on chocolate, and gazed nonchalantly around the room. Up against a wall, a small teenage girl sketched furiously into a notebook. Suddenly, she stood up, held the notebook close to herself, and walked over to the monitor. 'Well, did I get it right this time L? 'she asked. 'Speak,' L replied, ' You're close, but you have a long way to go until you can draw me…'"_

* * *

><p>…That was a year ago…<p>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Ruvie, can't you give me another clue?" the young girl inquired. Her large brown eyes widened as she tried her new technique at deception.<p>

Ignoring her puppy-dog-eyes, he replied, "Speak, you know what your alias means?"

"Uhh, kind of…"

"It means to verbalize, communicate, and to express. If you want to live up to your _creative_ name, then you should be able to draw Mr. L without _any more hints_. He's coming in an hour, so you better work!" And Ruvie turned around abruptly, and marched away. With a small sigh, Speak returned to her sketch book, but was intercepted by an older boy.

"Mello, get out of my way," she ordered.

"I've heard that you want to draw L"

"Whatever, it's none of your business, just go away," Speak started to walk around him, again he intercepted her.

Mello leaned in closer to the point in which Speak started to blush, and whispered, "He has large, black, sleepless eyes."

Memories flooded into Speak's mind. She felt the world spinning, and all faded to darkness.

* * *

><p><em>"'Which one is this?' a voice asked. <em>

_ 'Number 19, her parents were killed by a burglar.' another calmer voice replied. _

_ 'Well, bring her in, we might as well educate her'_

_ Suddenly a face came into view. He was a teenager, with a relatively plain face. But he had dark, restless eyes, with the tell-tale bags of insomnia. His hair was black, and in disarray, but with the unkempt image of this boy, there was a cold, adult sense of judgment. She knew she could trust him."_

* * *

><p>A strong noise started echoing in Speak's ears. She snapped to attention, and found herself on the ground, with Mello beside her, shouting at her to wake up. He looked very scared, in an almost funny way.<p>

"Speak! You're awake! Are you okay?" he interrogated her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what happened?" Speak replied.

"Well, you fainted, and I don't know, whatever," Mello's behavior immediately changed, and he quickly put his tough front back on. Speak excused herself, and dove into her studio.

Right away she started sketching, because now she knew that face by heart…

Half an hour later…

Speak came running into the front room waving a sketchbook around, yelling, "I'm done! I'm done!" But no one else was in the room, except for a hunched over young man. He lifted his face, and it was plain, with two, black, panda-like eyes.

"Oh my god, you're L…"

"Speak, may I see your sketchbook?" L replied, and the teenager handed it over with an extremely confused look on her face. 'Wow,' L thought, 'She really knows how to draw…'

"How did you know?" L demanded.

"Know what?" Speak said nervously.

"What I look like. This is truly an amazing work of art, but there is a 75% chance _someone_ helped you. This is just too accurate."

"Uhh, Mello kinda told me about.. your eyes.. and it sparked some sort of memory," she responded sheepishly. L signaled to Mr. Ruvie, and Mello came in.

"Where did you get the information? Or more exactly, who knows about me?" L immediately started to interrogate Mello as soon as he stepped into the room.

"I just found a note in Mr. Ruvie's office that held a clue on your appearance. No need to act like I'm Kira." Speak and L both did a mental face palm.

"Mello, why were you in Mr. Ruvie's office? Oh nevermind, you're excused.." He walked slowly out the room, glancing once in Speak's direction, with a worried look on his face.

"Carrying on, Speak, do you remember me?"

".. L, you and Watari took me in off of the streets right? There's also something else.. But I can't remember.."

"Do you know why we took you in? A simple orphan, we didn't even know if you were exceptional enough to be submitted here." L questioned Speak.

"What are you talking about? I thought that I was just taken in because.. I don't know, you guys are nice? Why are you here L?"

L started pacing around the room, and sat down on the couch in his peculiar way. Speak slowly lowered hers eyes and started to walk out.

"Wait, Speak, I don't think you realize it, but you have a special talent. And I need that gift. In the real world. Will you join the Japanese Task Force?"

"Whaaat? L you can't be serious! I.. I don't know.. What good would I be?"

"Let's just say we willneed your gift in the future."

"May I think about it? And, what is this so-called gift of mine?" Speak said sarcastically. But L only smiled, and dismissed her.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay! That was the end of Chapter 1! So far so good ^^..<p>

Mello: Yaa yaa, just write a new chapter and give me chocolate :P

Me: *evilgrin* You want chocolate, okay here you go, *shoves gallon of chocolate into Mello's mouth*

Mello: … x_x

Near: Kids don't try this at home!

Me: So the moral of this story is, never eat too much chocolate!

Everyone: … O.o

Me: … srry im bored, Randomness aside, I hope you liked the story! Please review ,!


End file.
